Un día normal en la anormal vida de Sam Winchester
by acarlalala
Summary: Inspirado en el episodio Swap Meat de la quinta temporada de Supernatural. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Inspirado en el episodio Swap Meat de la quinta temporada de Supernatural.**

 **Un día normal en la anormal vida de Sam Winchester**

Ser un cazador de seres sobrenaturales no es un trabajo fácil, menos cuando existen adolescentes brujos que te acechan y conjuran para intercambiar tu cuerpo con el de ellos…eso mismo le acababa de pasar a Sam que sin poder evitar o adivinar que un mocoso de 17 años le había hecho despertó teniendo el cuerpo de un adolescente común y corriente.

Despertó desubicado en el pasto y con ropa extraña, aturdido camino por la carretera y se detuvo cuando un oficial se acercó y se ofreció para llevarlo a casa, normalmente eso habría indicado a Sam una señal de que algo más pasaba pero no se dio cuenta hasta que llego a una casa de suburbio y salieron dos personas adultas y corrieron a abrazarlo y luego a regañarlo, como si fuera su hijo que había desaparecido.

- **Honestamente no entiendo que pasa aquí?-** Sam preguntó.

 **-Como que no, Gary, hijo, que te pasa?-** Preguntó la señora visiblemente afligida.

- **Bien, suficiente-** Sam se puso serio- **quienes son ustedes?**

 **-Jovencito estas ebrio?-** El señor preguntó muy molesto.

 **-Gary, por favor contéstale a tu padre-** Dijo la señora decepcionada.

 **-Padre? Y quien es Gary?….**

Sam estaba mucho más confundido que al principio, pero un vistazo al reflejo de su rostro en la ventana del auto del oficial y comprendió que no estaba habitando el cuerpo correcto.

Los padres del adolescente que no sabían nada del intercambio del cuerpo obviamente dedujeron que su hijo había consumido en demasía alcohol por lo que decidieron regañarlo un poquito más pero despidieron al oficial y llevaron a su hijo dentro, ya mañana conversarían de su actitud, le advirtieron.

Por su parte Sam estaba más que confundido y lo peor era que no tenía idea de nada, absolutamente nada, sólo sentía un profundo cansancio por lo que había experimentado, decidió tratar de dormir y talvez se despertaría en el motel que se hospedaba con Dean, tal vez esto sólo era una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente Sam evaluaba su situación frente al espejo no podía evitar pensar lo tonto que había sido al dejarse atrapar de esta manera, lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía de quién demonios era el cuerpo que estaba habitando, sólo una preocupación más lo tenía al borde de la desesperación y ése sí tenía nombre: _**Lucifer**_ y si el diablo en persona ya estaba habitando su cuerpo?, **NO!** Eso no podía pasar! Él no le había dado permiso para ser el recipiente, decidió calmarse y por lo pronto lo primero era llamar a Dean, aunque sabía que lo molestaría hasta el infinito por estar en el cuerpo de este fofo adolescente ahora no eran tiempos de darse el lujo de tener orgullo, el diablo estaba acechándolo y debía enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Una vez trato de comunicarse con su hermano llamando a todos los celulares que tenía decidió empezar a investigar donde se encontraba.

Reviso todas las pertenencias del cuerpo que habitaba, Gary Flecker, así se llamaba el adolescente de 17 años que le había hecho esto. Además de no encontrar nada fuera de lo común salvo que este chico era un nerd consumado, rebuscando pudo encontrar una caja misteriosa en la que estaba material de brujería y de la mala, oscura, entonces dedujo lo obvio, volvió a rodar los ojos por ser tan tonto de haberse dejado atrapar pero al menos tenía solución y para eso debía encontrar a Gary, es decir, encontrar su cuerpo que estaba habitando temporalmente Gary y eso al menos no era una misión tan imposible estaba seguro que Dean pronto se daría cuenta además ya le había dejado mensajes informándole que pasó.

Estaba muy concentrado en encontrar el libro de brujería cuando la fuerte voz femenina (mamá de Gary) interrumpió su hacer.

- **Gary, el desayuno está listo.**

Sam suspiro invadido y susurro _**déjenme solo**_ pero la voz otra vez lo interrumpió.

- **Gary!**

Sam volvió a rodar los ojos y esta vez ya no susurro nada, lo dijo a voz alta.

- **Déjenme solo!**

Suspirando dramáticamente continuo lo que estaba haciendo pero nuevamente fue interrumpido pero con el golpeteo de la puerta y la firme voz del padre de Gary.

- **Jovencito será mejor que abras esta puerta inmediatamente.**

Sam estaba que explotaba, sabía que los padres del chico no sabían de esto pero francamente no tenía tiempo para explicárselos y menos para jugar al hijo de una familia feliz que vive en una casa de suburbio.

- **No estoy vestido-** dijo con la esperanza de que se vaya.

 **-Voy a contar hasta tres y si no abres la puerta entraré directamente y te daré las nalgadas que no te di anoche por llegar ebrio a casa.**

Inmediatamente Sam se alarmó, lo que acababa de escuchar era insólito! Que le pasaba a ese hombre?! Su hijo tenía 17, 17 años! No era un niño para recibir ese tipo de amenazas, Sam pensó rápido y admitió con vergüenza que la última vez que John lo había azotado era a los 15 años y aunque no era ejemplo a citar de buen padre sabía que esa amenaza de nalgadas a los 17 no podía ser real.

- **Uno…**

 **-Papá no estoy vestido!**

 **-Dos…**

- **No hablas en serio!**

 **-Tres!...**

Sin dejar que pase más tiempo el señor enfurecido abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, (con la copia de llave que tenía de repuesto).

Estaba armado con una paleta bastante amenazadora para cualquier trasero en peligro de ser corregido y por supuesto Sam ahora no sólo estaba alarmado o indignado estaba asustado!

- **Jovencito te lo advertí y también voy a agregar a la lista de mal comportamiento la mentira.**

 **-Que?, no puedes, ya soy grande para eso!**

Esa excusa podría haberle servido al Sam Winchester que habitaba en el cuerpo de Sam Winchester (porque ya tenía más de veinte años además de su elevado 1.90 que medía y los firmes músculos que poseía) pero no al escuálido cuerpo de Gary Flecker que fácilmente su padre pudo maniobrarlo para colocarlo sobre sus rodillas, desnudarle el trasero y cumplir la amenaza de la paliza.

- **Te buscamos todo el día jovencito PLAF!** **PLAF! todo el día PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! Irresponsablemente te fuiste a beber PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! eso es algo que no vamos a tolerar PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! y lo sabes Gary PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! estás con una actitud pésima y todavía mientes! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! en lugar de ofrecer las correspondientes disculpas y eso es inadmisible PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!** **PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

Sam en su interior sólo podía maldecir una y otra vez su situación, _pero qué diablos estaba pasando! Nalgadas?!_ _Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?!_ Sin poder evitarlo volvió a pensar en su padre, no es que John nunca le hubiese reprendido el mal comportamiento pero si de mala actitud o comportamiento inadecuado se trataba John no era de castigar como la mayoría de los padres lo haría, no, a John le era más practico entrenar más horas a sus hijos para la cacería y a los 17 años Sam se había ido de casa en una pelea que casi se fue a los puños con su padre de no ser por Dean que intervino, ciertamente Sam sentía que esta era la primera vez que lo reprendían por un motivo que no involucre el negocio familiar de cazar monstruos.

Habría recordado más situaciones con John de no ser que el trasero estaba doliendo nivel infierno infernal.

 **-PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!** **PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

Y el señor Flecker se estaba esmerando por dejar en su hijo una buena impresión así que Sam pataleo, se quejó y lloro pero nada funcionaba, los paletazos no dejaban de bajar y lastimar su trasero.

- **PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!** **PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

Lo menos que quería hacer era pedir disculpas por algo que no tuvo nada que ver, pensaba en que el que debería estar en esta situación era el verdadero Gary, pero como ya no quería más paletazos decidió pedir las disculpas que el hombre exigía. Dean le hubiera dicho a Sam que tardó mucho en hacerlo, como siempre Sam era terco a más no dar y pensó que el primero en cansarse de la paliza sería el señor Flecker, por supuesto se equivocaba.

- **PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!** **PLAF! PLAF!**

- **Lo sientooo, no lo volveré hacer, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento seré bueno cambiaré mi actitud, auuuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **-PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

 **bastaaaaaaaaa auuuuu buaaaa dueleeeeeeeee buaaaaaaa.**

 **-PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

Con esas últimas nalgadas el señor Flecker terminó la muy merecida paliza que le prometió a su hijo.

Sam estaba sollozando su alma y eso no le sorprendía, siempre era bastante vocal cuando recibía cualquier castigo, el pobre no podía más que sorber los mocos que bajaban de su nariz, no podía sentirse más patético como ahora, no podía calmar su llanto y sólo deseaba que el terrible picor en sus nalgas desapareciera pronto.

Con profundo alivio sintió que el hombre le subía los pantalones y lo ayudaba a incorporarse, Sam estaba hecho un desastre y ahora sólo podía pensar en Dean, imaginaba que tal vez si le contaba lo que había pasado él podría darle un puñetazo al señor Flecker, pensó en lo furioso que se pondría su hermano mayor si se enteraba que lo habían lastimado pero luego pensó en la otra gran probabilidad que se burlara de él, Dean era el primero en chinchear a Sam por cualquier cosa, suspiro resignado, al recuperar su cuerpo lo más seguro es que no tenga las molestias de la paliza que acababa de recibir, ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el señor Flecker lo estaba abrazando para que calmara su llanto…. _abrazando!?..._ pensó asombrado Sam.

 **-Ya pasó mi niño, ya pasó, sé que fui muy duro contigo hijito pero es por tu bien, no quiero que repitas lo que hiciste anoche, que demonio se apoderó de ti para hacer semejante cosa.**

Sam rodó los ojos, eso mismo quería saber y preguntarle al hijo de este señor, _que demonio le poseyó para hacer algo tan estúpido como el intercambio de cuerpos!_

- **Que pasa Gary? Siento que no es mi hijo con el que estoy hablando.**

 _No soy su hijo! –_ pensó Sam pero decidió hablar con el hombre, parecía angustiado.

- **Lo siento, no quise preocuparte.**

 **-Cuál es el plan Gary?**

Sam no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba por lo que su "padre" decidió continuar.

 **-El plan de estudios y de tu vida, como piensas ir a una buena universidad si vuelves cotidiano el beber.**

 **-Francamente en este momento no me importa ningún plan.**

- **Gary…**

 **-Hablo en serio.**

 **-Quieres volver tan pronto a mis rodillas, por mi ningún problema, aunque te digo que ya tienes el trasero muy rojo como para agregar más palmadas.**

Sam gimoteo y respondió rápido **-No! No señor! Ya no más!...Yo…yo…lo siento-** dijo resignado.

 **-Está bien niño, sé que a veces parece que te presiono mucho pero lo hago por tu bien, lo único que quiero es que seas un hombre hecho y derecho, me importas demasiado y lo siento pero no me voy a rendir contigo y lo sabes…te amo demasiado como para ver y dejar que desperdicies tu tiempo o mates con alcohol tu cerebro, eres mi hijo y por lo tanto lo más importante en mi vida.**

Esas palabras hicieron que Sam olvidase todo lo que estaba en su mente, acababa de escuchar algo más extraordinario que el mismo Lucifer liberado, era un padre disculpándose y diciendo a voz alta que lo hacía porque amaba a su hijo, dios! eso jamás ni en los anhelos más locos lo había escuchado de su propio padre, John Winchester jamás habría interpuesto el bienestar de Dean o de él antes que la caza, jamás había escuchado eso de un padre y eso a Sam lo dejó atónito, hasta ya no le dolía el trasero.

 **-Yo…arreglare lo que paso…y…y…volveré a ser el de antes.**

Era todo lo que Sam podía decir y el señor Fleker sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo:

- **Si necesitamos conversar de algo que te molesta, lo podemos discutir Gary, no lo olvides, sólo quiero que seas feliz.**

Sam volvió a sorprenderse por la actitud del señor y ya estando solo y otra vez frente al espejo pensaba… _Dean por favor no tardes…_ mientras consternado y adolorido se frotaba el trasero.

Por supuesto Dean se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba a su lado no era Sam su hermanito menor, así que se las arregló para descubrir al impostor y hacer que confesara dónde estaba Sam y en el tiempo justo porque la idea de intercambio de cuerpos había sido grupal con los amigos de Gary que por idiotas se contactaron con demonios y estaban a punto de hacer trato con ellos para obtener vanalidades de críos a cambio de, como temía Sam, aceptara ser el recipiente del diablo.

Afortunadamente una vez exorcizado al demonio que poseyó momentáneamente a Nora, la amiga de Gary, Dean llevo a Gary (cuerpo de Sam) donde Sam (cuerpo de Gary) e hicieron el intercambio con el conjuro correspondiente.

Por supuesto Dean no dudo en amenazar a Gary con que debía dejar la magia oscura de lo contrario literalmente lo perseguiría y lo mataría, ese era el negocio familiar después de todo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gary inmediatamente el adolescente maldijo llegar.

 **-Maldita sea, otra vez aquí!**

Sam lo escuchó y decidió hablar con él.

 **-Ok chico, esta es tu vida así que acéptalo.**

 **-Conociste a mis padres?**

 **-Si créeme, que sí.**

Sam dijo sin poder evitar pasar su mano por su trasero acción que Dean no ignoro ni un segundo pero no dijo nada por el momento.

 **-Si tanto te molesta el plan de vida, díselo a tu padre, rebélate un poquito…pero de manera sana no satánica por favor…y te lo digo en serio niño, ojala yo tuviera tu vida.**

 **-En serio?** – Dijo Gary sorprendidísimo.

 **-En serio.** \- Dijo Sam solemnemente.

 **-Ahora fuera de aquí.**

Con una sonrisa Gary entro a su casa junto con su amiga Nora y en cuanto los adolescentes se perdieron de vista Dean dijo:

 **-Eso fue muy bonito.** \- refiriéndose al discurso de Sam.

 **-Mentí totalmente** \- dijo Sam en circunstancias- **la vida de ese chico apesta.**

Dean observo fijamente a su hermano y luego vio a la casa de Gary luego otra vez a Sam y continuo mirando extrañado, ambos subieron al impala.

 **-Toda esa familia perfecta de retrato, es estresante-** dijo Sam mirando al frente del camino- **confía en mí no nos perdimos de nada.**

Dean miro a su hermano sorprendido, toda su vida Sam quería pertenecer a una familia perfecta de retrato y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla estaba rehúso a aceptar que la experiencia había sido buena, no pudo evitar decir:

- **O no sabemos de lo bueno que nos perdimos.**

Y sabía que era el momento justo para agregar:

- **O dices eso porque te calentaron el trasero.**

Sam miro ultrajado a su hermano pero no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño malhumorado.

- **Lo sabía!-** Dean sonrío de oreja a oreja- **No puedes evitar portarte mal ni un segundo Sammy?**

 **-Cállate Dean!**

 **-Ow pobre Sammy, siempre malhumorado después de unas buenas nalgadas.**

 **-Jerk!**

 **-Bitch!**


End file.
